I Say No
by CortessaBlatt
Summary: Oneshot. ExileAttonMical triangle… Atton goes nuts and starts shooting. All dialog. Lots of swearing. Some funny parts, if you really, really look.


**I Say No**

_Oneshot. Exile/Atton/Mical triangle… Atton goes nuts and starts shooting. All dialog._

**Rated PG13 again**

**Disclaimer: **Dooodness. It didn't say in the guidelines that all-dialog entries weren't allowed, so I decided to post this one. If I'm wrong, forgive me. I looked it over thoroughly, though.

**I Say No**

"NO!"

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods."

"What is this? Are you joking?"

"Atton, wait, I-I can…"

"No! Oh, gods. I mean… what… _damn_!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it –"

"You're sick. Sick… s-sick and wrong. I… ugh. Ugh."

"Oh, you're being a drama queen."

"Nobody asked you, Mical."

"I figured I could toss in my opinion."

"It's not needed."

"Atton!"

"GET YOUR CLOTHES ON! I can't… I can't talk to you like that."

"Atton…"

"No. No, no, no."

"Please…"

"DAMMIT!"

"OH GODS!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"That's all you ever are! SORRY! DAMN YOU!"

"It wasn't… I wasn't… w-we…"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"B-But…"

"Mical… I don't want to see you anymore."

"What?"

"You… you need to flush yourself in the airlock before I do it for you."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Atton?"

"Yes?"

"What… w-what are you…?"

"I was serious."

"Put the blaster down, Rand. We don't want a fight."

"Shut up, Mical, and get on your knees."

"Oh, gods… I never wanted… I never wanted…"

"Get on your clothes, Lena. There's nothing to see here."

"I can't let you do this!"

"GO!"

"You bastard!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MONSTER! YOU BAST –"

BANG.

"OH MY GODS!"

"SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!"

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

"YOU KILLED HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU SICK MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!"

BANG.

"GET DOWN!"

"… I'm down… I'm down…"

"Stop your blubbering."

"You killed him…"

"I said stop it, dammit."

"You killed Mical…"

"You wanna die, too, you whore?"

"I-I didn't… we…"

"You can't bargain with me while you're dressed in nothing, kid. You stink of him."

"Atton, if I had –"

"If you'd have known? That's a laugh."

"Atton…"

"How obvious could it be? You're a blond through, aren't you? And I thought, I… I thought you were smart! I thought you were really something, you know that? Now look at you! LOOK AT YOU! YOU SLUT! YOU SLUT!"

"You're angry…"

"NO HELL!"

"Atton…"

"How many times did I have to smile at you? How many times did I have to brush up against you or let you know how much I trusted you? Believed in you? What did it take? What did he do that I didn't do?"

"Atton, oh, Atton…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"What's going on in he – Atton? Atton? What are you doing?"

"Is that Mical?"

"OH FRAK!"

"Mira! Bao-Dur!"

"Help me…"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU, ON THE FLOOR!"

"W-What?"

"ON THE FLOOR!"

"Okay, okay."

"DOWN!"

"WE'RE DOWN!"

"DAMMIT."

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't make him mad guys… please… for me…"

"Oh, Lena… what'd he do to you?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Bao-Dur!"

"Sorry."

"Mira…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Atton… stop it. Think about what you're doing. You just killed Mical!"

"No, he didn't."

"HOLY SHITCRACKERS!"

"MICAL! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Lena!"

"MICAL!"

"Atton."

"MICAL!"

"_MICAL_!"

"Atton!"

"MICAL!"

"Mical."

"Atton."

"Mical."

"Atton."

"Mira."

"Shut up, Bao-Dur, for the love of the gods."

BANG.

"OH GODS."

"Stop it, Atton. You're not well."

"You took her. I'll take everything from you. I will. I will! I WILL!"

"Ow."

"BAO-DUR! DAMN YOU!"

BANG.

"That was close."

"BAO-DURRRR!"

BANG. BANG.

"OH GODS! YOU SHOT HIM!"

"_Uuuuhggh_…"

"Surrender, Atton. This is your final warning."

"Mical, wait, don't –"

"Are you going to kill me, Mical?"

"No."

THUMP.

"… i-is he okay?"

"He's just unconscious."

"This is all my fault."

"You guys… blood… death… _now_…"

"Oh, crap. Bao-Dur…"

"Help him."

"What can I do?"

"Mical, can't you…?"

THUMP.

"Okay. He's unconscious, too."

"I'm cold…"

"Well, you're naked."

"Yeah."

"Why are you naked?"

"Don't ask."

"I don't want to know."

"That's right."

"Let's get Atton to Kreia. Maybe she can heal him."

"Oh…"

"Don't pass out on me."

"Ugh…"

"Lena, are you listening to me?"

"M…"

"Len –"

_thud _

------

**Author's Notes: **Hope you liked it… I hope you get it. Eh. If not, here's the rundown: Exile (Relina) and Disciple (Mical) were… _being friendly_… and along comes Atton. Atton flips, pulls a gun on them, and shoots Mical. Relina flips, thinking he's dead, and Atton forces her onto the floor. He's screaming at her, confessing his love and blah blah blah, when Mira and Bao-Dur come into the room (small ship, eh?). Bao-Dur can't keep his mouth shut, even while Atton is pointing a gun at him. And they're like, "Oh my god, you killed Kenny! I-I mean Mical!" And Mical's like, "Boo." And he and Atton have a name fight, while Bao-Dur keeps talking, so Atton shoots him. And then Mical pulls his lightsaber and knocks Atton out. And then Bao-Dur passes out… and then Relina.

The end. Yeah.

Piece of crap.


End file.
